


i'm sorry junkyu

by ygtbmashi



Category: YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attack, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygtbmashi/pseuds/ygtbmashi
Summary: mashiho has never felt so alone, so lost, incapable of doing the smallest tasks. this was the beginning, the beginning of the pain, the suffering and the endless line of emotions that were in store for him(mashiho is struggling and junkyu is there)





	i'm sorry junkyu

he couldn’t breathe. one minute he was listening to asahi’s voice as he told a story and the next, he wasn’t breathing correctly. he didn’t know how it happened, but it hurt, with every sob there was an ache. in that moment, mashiho has never felt so alone, so lost, incapable of doing the smallest tasks. this was the beginning, the beginning of the pain, the suffering and the endless line of emotions that were in store for him. it was an odd feeling, the only thing he could hear was his heart thudding as he tried to calm his breathing, his vision disfigured as if he was looking through a fish-eye lens.

mashiho would describe it as walls closing in on him, with no escape. the members are trying to communicate with the terrified boy, they could see him hitting his chest as if he could somehow beat the pain away, they could see his eyes darting around the room as if he didn’t recognise where he was or who he was with. junkyu said this could happen, he warned them, but they didn’t think it would cause him this much pain. sighing, yoshinori walks away to call the korean trainee asking if he could come to comfort the fragile soul on the sofa. looking over his shoulder with tears in his eyes, he could see the sheer pain and discomfort on mashiho’s face, praying for an escape, a way out.

the japanese trainees heard their dorm door slam open and quick thuds padding towards the main room, the scene junkyu walked in on is something he hopes he would never have to witness again. to see his lover curled in a ball with the others trying to coax him back to reality. he softly gasps, walking slowly towards the shaking figure taking a hold of the boy’s hands.

mashiho was still struggling to grasp his surroundings, it felt like he was watching over himself, watching himself breakdown. he could hear murmurs, but it all just felt like white noise. his sobbing became unbearable, knowing he was going to pass out from the exertion of his panic attack he whispered a soft ‘i’m sorry junkyu’ before closing his eyes. seeing his boyfriend so vulnerable made him feel many things, wiping his own tears that had escaped he pressed a kiss to his lover’s nose before lifting him into his arms and carrying him to bed.

once settled, yoshinori walks in and gives the korean male a nod, a sign of thankfulness, before turning off the lights and letting his beloved friend rest. he looks at the man before him, despite the event that just took place there is an odd look of peace and serenity of mashiho’s face. the only thing that ruined the porcelain-like facial features was the tears that still stained his cheeks, wiping them softly junkyu sighed. ‘it’s not your fault my love, we did our best and I still love you.’ the older of the pair mumbled before squeezing the smaller.

junkyu could feel a blackness come over him. like a blanket, but not a blanket of warmth, but a blanket of coldness making him pull mashiho closer but somehow it made his eyes feel heavier and heavier and just before he was fully taken away from the real world, he heard a very small voice speak up, ‘i’m sorry junkyu.’

**Author's Note:**

> hi pls dont bash me for this its my first time writing a one shot.
> 
> follow me on twt heh @mashiluvclub im nice


End file.
